Caught in the Rain
by ruiiko
Summary: At two in the morning, Miku is the last person Luka would expect to have show up on her front porch. It had been years since she had seen her, and all types of memories resurfaced. One in particular, Luka remembers Miku's fear of thunder storms.


**I actually wrote this last night... buuut I was too tired to post it. But you get it now so :D I just realised how cliche the thunder storm thing is but you know... its still cute. So... yeah. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Miku was the last person Luka would expect to have show up at her doorsteps at 2 in the morning.

Not that it wasn't nice seeing her, but Luka was just shocked. It was pouring out, and Miku herself looked rather awkward, standing there with her head down, as she fumbled with the hem of her skirt. Her two long tails of hair were drenched, and dripping down on the front porch. A crackle of lightening flashed and thunder rolled behind Miku, illuminating her features. Her pale white face, as if she had just seen a ghost, the pink in her cheeks as she was very embaressed to be here, and the horror in her eyes.

Luka could understand why.

Miku never liked thunderstorms.

Her only wonder is why, or how, she ended up here of all places, in the middle of a violent stormy night?

Luka herself felt rather awkward, as she stood there in the doorway, just staring Miku down. It had been so long since she had seen Miku.

Highschool, was it? Yes, that was it, deffinately.

The two had been lovers for quiet some time, but after they both graduated, they decided to break it off, seeing as they had different interests in careers, and they'd have to go to colleges far from each other. They hadn't spoken since.

But Luka's feelings had never changed.

Throughout those years with Miku, she missed her more than anything. She had tried being with other people—didn't work. The love she and Miku shared could never compare to what she and someone else she barely knew could ever share.

Seeing Miku here just brought back all her memories, leaving her mind hazy. She didn't even know what to say. Was Miku feeling this awkward? Did Miku feel the same way, did she miss her just as much as Luka missed her too? Honestly, right now, all Luka wanted to do was hug her tightly, but after years of no contact, she assumed that would be rather inappropriate.

"Um..." Miku spoke up, after what seemed like eternity. Luka snapped out of it, offering a smile. Miku looked back down, as she spoke, and then turned away, to point behind her. "My... my car broke down, and this was the closest place I could make it too..." She spoke, sounding rather ashamed. Luka looked over her shoulder to see the car, with smoke still coming out of the trunk, but the heavy hitting rain was drenching it down. Miku then turned back to Luka, biting her lip to prevent her from making more of a fool of herself.

Luka nodded slowly, still unable to make sense of everything. "Oh," Was all she could manage.

It was silent again, as the rain carried on. Luka stared Miku over again. She noticed Miku's knees and shoulders were shaking. Her clothes were drenched, her hair spoke for itself as just how hard it was raining out. Miku's lips quivered too, the horror in her eyes never disappearing. Luka squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. "Jesus," She sighed, ignoring her busy thoughts. "You're soaking wet, Miku." As if it wasn't obvious enough. Miku only laughed nervously. Luka shook her head, motioning for her to welcome herself. "Come on, Miku. You can spend the night here. Let's get you dried up."

Miku smiled brightly, and Luka felt her heart pounding. Even after all these years, Miku still had the same smile. That same bright smile she loved oh so much. "Thanks!" Miku said cheerily, as if that awkward conversation hadn't happend before, and they were best friends. Luka smiled, watching her step in, however. She was glad that Miku still found it in her to be able to make herself feel at home no matter where she was.

Luka followed after her, into the kitchen, and set a kettle on the stove to prepare some tea. "So what brought you here, anyways?" Luka asked, feeling a little more confident. Miku looked over her shoulder, opening her mouth, and before she could answer, Luka felt her confidence slipping away, as embaressment took it's place, realising she had already answered that. "I-I mean, why come here of all places?" Luka felt her stomache drop, realising Miku had already answered that too. Her car broke down, and Luka's place was the closest she could reach. "I mean..." Luka tried to speak, but shook her head. She didn't even know what she was talking about anymore. "Oh, forget it." She mumbled.

Miku laughed, however. "Oh, Luka. You really haven't changed, I see."

Luka felt her entire face go red. "What's that supposed to mean?" She wondered.

"You may seem like you're the perfect person to be all calm and collected, but really, you aren't. Just like back in highschool, _Toeto!" _Miku teased in a sneer. Luka tried to shake away the blush, remembering that nickname. Even though Miku was only a year younger than Luka, you'd think that she would be the one to get flustered easily.

Nope.

That was Luka.

Once Miku gave her the nickname, it stuck like glue. Whenever Luka would get all embaressed, Miku would call her that, which just ended up making Luka more flustered! And when her friends found out the nickname, oh boy. Luka never heard the end of it.

It was embaressing, but even so, it managed to bring a smile to Luka's face.

Not that she would let Miku see it.

"I was just trying to make sense of how of all places you would think to stop at, why mine?" Luka asked, keeping her back to Miku. "I mean, now come to think of it, there are quite a few of our other friends around here, right?"

Miku went dead silence at the realisation. She was right. Meiko, Lily... they all lived around eachother. "I-I..." Miku spluttered, going red in the face. Luka glanced behind her shoulder, and burst out laughing.

"Now who's toeto?" She joked. Miku crossed her arms, looking away, as Luka came to the table with two cups of tea.

"I just... felt more comfortable coming to you, I guess..." Miku mumbled, as her fingers delicately wrapped themselves around the hot cup of tea. She immediately felt her numb fingers warm up again.

"Really?" Luka wondered. So far, they were doing great for only meeting by a storm. Luka missed this. She missed being able to joke around with Miku. She missed drinking tea with her. "I'm surprised you even remembered where I live, actually." Miku blushed again, and a smirk came to Luka's lips. But in all honesty, she really was surprised. The last time she had brought Miku here was on their prom night. Luka lived alone, and the young couple thought that could benefit them at the time. Miku had been there a few other times, when they wanted some privacy, but other than that, Luka was mostly always over at Miku's. For having Miku only be here a few times, and for her to remember where she lived came as a big shock to Luka.

Miku was silent, as she looked away. Luka dropped her smirk, as everything went silent again. The lively atmosphere had died down, and was now filled with awkwardness.

"Hey, look," Luka piped back up then, glancing over to Miku. "I'm sorry for what happend in highschool." She dreaded those words as soon as they escaped from her lips. She wasn't sorry. She wasn't sorry in the least! She regretted nothing, being with Miku had to be the best time of her life. Luka mentally slapped herself, silently scolding herself. _'Why do I always say such stupid things...' _She didn't know how Miku felt, though.

"Don't be." Miku said just as hesitantly as Luka. Luka looked up, to find Miku was already looking at her. She was smiling gently. "Those had to be the greatest times of my life." She said. It went silent again.

"I really missed you, you know..." Luka whispered.

Miku looked up, but Luka didn't meet her gaze. She looked back down, and Luka then looked up, bursting out suddenly with, "But really, I'm sorry, I mean, wow..." It all came out at once, but had ended just as fast, realising that she had no words. Luka also realised in her state of panic she had bent over the table, and was now face to face with Miku, who let out a nervous giggle. Luka noticed that her breathe had sped up, and her pupils were dilated, cheeks dark red. "Luka?..." She whispered, and Luka squeezed her eyes shut to try and regain herself.

Slowly, she pulled away, sitting down again. She held a hand to her mouth, and she felt dizzy all of a sudden. '_I almost...' _She didn't even want to finish thinking that thought.

Luka had half expected Miku to get up and leave, with a sudden outburst of, "I should go.." But she didn't. She stayed put, looking down, just like Luka. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

Miku shook her head. "Don't be."

Silence, once again.

"I missed you too, by the way..." Miku whispered then. Luka nodded, as it went quiet.

"Maybe now we should go to bed." Luka suggested. Miku nodded, agreeing, and the two got up together. Luka dried Miku's long hair off, and lent her some warm pajamas for the night, offering to throw Miku's wet clothes in the wash and have them ready for the next morning. She then showed her her bedroom, and Luka was off to her own.

But she couldn't sleep.

It was hard, having your ex-girlfriend in the room next to her, her ex-girlfriend that she had almost _kissed. _Luka squeezed her eyes shut to block out any more thoughts. They were over. They had been over for a long time. Regardless of how either of them felt, nothing was going to happen. Luka tried to convince herself that, as she watched the rain trickle down the her window, as lightening illuminated her whole room.

And as it did so, Luka turned on her side, and then jumped, seeing Miku standing there. She almost let out a scream, feeling her cheeks turn bright red. "Jesus!" She cried. "How long were you there for?!" She wondered, putting a hand to her chest, feeling her heart slamming against her ribcage.

Lightening crashed again, illuminating the room, and Luka noticed the tears trickling down Miku's cheeks, and the pillow clutched tightly to her chest. Luka immediately felt guilt take over her system, as Miku whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Luka shook her head, opening her arms up, as she whispered back in a supporting tone, "No, no, don't be," She cooed, as Miku basically jumped into her arms, cuddling close to her. The realisation that Miku was afraid of thunder storms had came back to her. She could feel Miku shivering against her, and Luka wrapped her arms around her tiny frame. "I'm so, so, sorry..." Miku cried against her, and Luka ran her hands through her hair, and down her back in attempts to comfort her.

"Don't be..." Luka sighed, leaning into her.

"I'm really, really sorry..." Miku continued to cry, and Luka continued to comfort her. "I'm here now. It's okay, Miku..." As good as it felt to have Miku back in her arms, it also hurt to realise this would be her only time. Heck, if Miku hadn't even come to her in the first place, she wouldn't get to hold Miku at all. Luka didn't want to take advantage of it, but she couldn't help it. She missed Miku so much.

Miku had calmed down now, but had refused to let Luka go, as she continued to shake. Luka was beginning to fall asleep, when she suddenly felt a warm breathe skin, and then lips being pressed against her own. "I never stopped loving you, by the way," Luka heard Miku whisper, before she collapsed back into her arms.


End file.
